User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Zelda
<< Rosalina & Luma| All 4 U | King Dedede >> Revealed: December 26, 2013 The return of Princess Zelda is upon us. Dawning her Twilight Princess appearance for the second time, not much has changed about the fair princess. As per usual she wasn't announced along side her alter-ego Sheik (who has now seperated from her), but it doesn't stop her on her own. Not much is known about this incarnation of Zelda though she does appear to have a few tricks up her sleeve. She keeps her old moves with some notable buffs to get her back into battle properly. She's also notable for stealing our next smasher's spotlight with her additional 30 special screenshots, along with teasing fans with the mysterious Phantom (from Spirit Tracks, a game she played a role in with said enemy; this character later being revealed as Zelda's new down special). The Princess appears to be coming back with a stronger moveset so it's safe to say she'll be more than just wisdom, in Smash Bros. 4. SSB4 Zelda Screen 1.jpg|Zelda flies through out Wuhu Island. SSB4 Zelda Screen 2.jpg|Zelda commands a Phantom to slash Fox. SSB4 Zelda Screen 3.jpg|Link shows Zelda Navi's beauty. SSB4 Zelda Screen 4.jpg|Zelda and Wii Fit Trainer explore Skyloft. SSB4 Zelda Screen 5.jpg|Donkey Kong tries charming Zelda...yeah, not happening. SSB4 Zelda Screen 6.jpg|Rosalina commands Luma to trip Zelda...all for good reasons of course. SSB4 Zelda Screen 7.jpg|Zelda poses on Skyloft. SSB4 Zelda Screen 8.jpg|Zelda checks on the injured Link. SSB4 Zelda Screen 9.jpg|Peach FINALLY meets a real man (much to Zelda's dismay)! SSB4 Zelda Screen 10.jpg|Zelda and Link stand back to back on the Battlefield. How...romantic(?) Moveset Special *Nayru's Love: Quickly surround your self in damaging, reflecting crystal! **TBA: **TBA: *Din's Fire: Shoot a small and quick projectile that while it leaves you vulnerable, ends in a great explosion. Stronger the longer it's out there. **TBA **Din's Fire: Easier to control but a bit slower and has a delayed explosion. *Farore's Wind: Teleport extremely far and do a little damage on the way in and out! **Farore's Squall: Teleport via a small light orb that doesn't deal damage, rather pushing people away with gust damage. **Farore's Windfall: This one can only teleport upwards, but meteor smashes anyone who happens to be near Zelda when she reappears. *Phantom Slash: Charge up a Phantom and let it rip, dealing a quick and powerful slash. Be careful, it CAN be destroyed. In addition, using it on people directly in front of you will result in a miss. **TBA **TBA *Light Arrow: Zelda's iconic Twilight weapon returns in all it's OHKO glory from Brawl! Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Energy Spurt; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Dash Attack (Energy Pulse; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Side (Fearsome Chop; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Up (Arc'd Magic Hand; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Strong Down (Trip Kick; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Smash *Forward Smash (Multi-Strike Energy Bust; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Up Smash (Magic Hand; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Down Smash (Semi-Circle Kick; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Magic Hand Rotation; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Forward Aerial (Lightning Kick; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Backward Aerial (Lightning Kick; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Upward Aerial (Din's Energy Burst; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Down Aerial (Fidget Kick; Super Smash Bros. Melee) Grabs *Pummel (Energy Jolt) *Forward Throw (Charge Throw) *Backward Throw (Backward Energy Burst) *Up Throw (Volleyball Toss) *Down Throw (Energy Flurry) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Hovers her hand over her chest while holding one hand up. *Side: Zelda puts her hands together and creates a spurt of energy. *Down: Zelda bows a little bit and waves. Stage Introduction *Zelda teleports in with magic flowing in her hands. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Triforce Obtained; The Legend of Zelda *Zelda does her official Melee art pose *Zelda prays before looking up. *Zelda conjours up magic in her hands like for her side taunt. Palettes #Twilight Zelda #A Link to the Past Palette #Adventure of Link Palette #"Dark" Zelda #Ocarina Palette #Generic Zelda 1 Palette #A Link to the Past Sprite Palette #Purple Palette Category:Blog posts